


Roots to Grow

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so fluffy you're going to get sugar high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Jack is a green thumb. Pretty much any plant he touches grows. After retiring from the Falcons, Jack and Eric buy a farm in a small town, where Jack can grow as many plants as he wants.





	Roots to Grow

The farm was Jack’s idea. He’d always been a green thumb. Growing up, he helped Alicia grow flowers in the front yard. At Samwell, he kept small plants in his dorm and the Haus. As a Falconer, his fire escape and any windowsill he had was home to a number of plants. When Jack retired, he talked the idea of getting a farm through with Eric. Luckily, Eric loved the idea, so they started to look for the perfect place.

Jack entered the kitchen, breathing deeply. Eric was baking pies, getting ready for the farmer’s market tomorrow. Jack set down the basket of vegetables on the table and snuck up on his unsuspecting husband. Eric had music playing, and as always, was singing along as he worked. Jack wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist, lifting him up and planting a kiss on his head.

“Jack Zimmermann!” Eric exclaimed, laughing. “Put me down.”

Jack returned Eric to solid ground, grinning. Eric turned and flicked a little flour in his face, still laughing. 

“How’re the pies for tomorrow turning out?” Jack asked, moving to the sink so he could wash his hands.

“Perfectly,” Eric replied. “I swear it’s the fresh fruits, I don’t think I’ve ever made anything this good at Samwell.”

“Well, there are more where that came from, the blueberries are starting to get ripe.” Jack pulled an empty container out of the cupboard, and pressing a quick kiss on Eric’s cheek, went back outside to pick blueberries. 

“You can do it, little one,” Jack said softly to the small plant. He was helping a neighbor nurse their house plant back to help. He added a little more dirt to the pot, then gave the little plant water. It was carefully placed next to a row of recovering plants sitting on the windowsill, evidence of Jack’s ability to save any plant. The back door slammed as Eric came inside.

“Thank you for getting the chickens, dear, fresh eggs are so handy.” Eric carefully placed the eggs in the fridge.

“I’m going to go see if Joe wants any honey or anything in exchange for milk and beef, I’ll be back shortly.” Jack pulled his jacket on and then picked up the vase next to him. “For you,” he said, presenting the fresh flowers to Eric. 

Eric smiled. “Here, why don’t we use them as the centerpiece so we can both admire them.” Eric set the vase in the center of their kitchen table. “Don’t forget to invite Joe and his family to dinner Saturday night!” Eric called after Jack.

Jack set the side of beef on the table in front of Eric. Eric looked up from his email, eyeing the hunk of meat sitting across from him. 

“Did you need to get so much?” Eric asked, finally looking up at his husband.

Jack stared right back at him. “You need to eat more protein.” 

Eric’s expression changed quicker than Jack could follow settling on resignation. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are hereby banned from any baked goods for two weeks. Now put some of that meat in the freezer, we’ll be having steak until December.”

Jack laughed, moving to the counter to portion and repackage the beef. Some of his plants sat on the window, he sang to them as he worked. The kitchen window overlooked the yard, where Jack and Eric raised chickens and bees, and Jack had planted garden fulls of fruits, vegetables, and flowers. They both missed the city sometimes, but they both loved living on their little farm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Charlie for both enabling me to write this and for beta-ing for me.


End file.
